


I always wondered what it could be if they didn't screw up the finale.

by blueplumerias



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18, 15x20, It still Hurts, Supernatural Finale, just a remake of castiel's confession and it's about my feelings about the finale, the finale we don't own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueplumerias/pseuds/blueplumerias
Summary: Third month anniversary of 15x18. This is just remake of Castiel's words. I twisted some of them and made it about the finale.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I always wondered what it could be if they didn't screw up the finale.

I always wondered... ever since that shithole, that finale... I wondered what it could be. 

What my real finale could even look like. 

I never found an answer. 

Because the finale I want... is something I know I can’t have.

But I think I know. 

I think I know now. 

Happy ending isn’t in the having. 

It’s in just dreaming. 

It’s in just wanting it.

I know how they screwed up, Dean. 

They screwed up the same way our other tv shows did. 

It’s destructive and sad and heartbreaking. 

It’s... it’s CW’s blunt instrument. 

They think that sadness and tears, that's what drives us most. 

It’s not. 

And everyone who watched it knows it.

Everything they have ever done, the good and the bad, they have done for us to suffer. 

They raised our little family for despair. 

They fought with this whole fandom for ratings. 

That’s who they are.

They’re the least caring writers on Earth. 

They are the most selfish, hating human beings we will ever know.

You know, ever since that day, ever since they aired that finale, knowing 15x20 has changed me. 

Because you cried, I cried. 

I cried for you. 

I cried for Sam. 

I cried for Jack. 

But I cried for the whole show because of them.

They fucked me, Dean.

Why doesn't this sound like a goodbye? 

Because it’s not.

I miss you.

The end has no end, Dean.


End file.
